Elpeo Ple
Elpeo Ple (エルピー・プル Erupī Puru) is one of main character of Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. She is a Newtype who formerly appears as Neo Zeon pilot under Glemy Toto, and later defect from him after being defead by Judau Ashta and join AEUG. She is voiced by a late Chieko Honda and Caitlynne Medrek on English version. Personality Ple usually shown very upbeat. energetic and innocent due her young age. She very love ice cream, bubble baths and Judau Ashta to make herself feeling good, and enjoy piloting her qubeley. Beside her childish-nature, Ple can be very serious when she needs to be, emotional and envious. Ple clearly have strong feeling on Judau Ashta, which she become very protective with him toward the other girls, even its with Judau's sister, Leina Ashta. Its maybe she wanted Judau as her big-brother due she has no parent or a siblings, and wanted to be happy with him as his new family. Beside she is seen as troublesome and act mischievous by the Argama crew, sometime she enough useful for defend Argama. Abilities Ple shows powerful Newtype abilities that allow her to feel the presence of other Newtypes with amazing accuracy and quickness. She is able to strongly attune to Judau, Kamille and Ple Two. Her Newtype abilities are also further evidenced by the simple fact of her ability to pilot a machine that uses funnels. Her ability is potent enough to control the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam with its Bio-Sensor and use the AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II's psycommu system to create a psychic barrier . Death and Aftermath Sensing the evil presence of the Psyco Gundam Mk-II drawing near, Ple boards the half disassembled Qubeley Mk-II to intercept it and protect Argama crew. However, she finds that both she and the mysterious pilot are able to anticipate each other's attacks perfectly, which its confirmed her own clone named Ple two. She died during try to protect Judau and use a suicidal attack to Destory Psycho-Gundam. After her death, the Psyco-Gundam only get heavy damage by her attack.Ple two greedily laugh at her death and decide to kill Judau with her damage Psycho-Gundam.Angered after see her death, Judau use his ZZ Gundam to slice her machine and destroy it. However,Ple two survived from the MS using the detachable head to escape. When escape, Ple two sense that Elpeo Ple spirits inside ZZ-Gundam. Her spirit always haunted her mind which make Ple Two become unstable and confusion. At first time, she have vision of Ple spirit who defensed ZZ Gundam much Ple Two horror. On her last showdown, Ple spirit return to convince her about Judau Astha and her mental state become more worsening and more unstable. Elpeo Ple plea to Judau to save her from Glemy control, and he along with Roux and Elle he success save her and Glemy killed by Queen Mansa explosion. She also briefly as one of spirit who protect Judau from Haman Karn Quotes Trivia * Her seiyuu, Chieko Honda was passed away on February 18, 2013 due suffer a multiple form of cancer while undergoing treatment * Marida Cruz / Ple Twelve is only her clone army who survive after the rest clone killed by Chara Soon, but she died during try to convince Riddhe Marcenas to become himself again * Ple is the first youngest pilot make debut on all Mobile Suit Gundam series, but she is the second youngest Gundam pilot aside Desil Galette from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE * Ple background still full of mystery , even she is mention that she has no parent or sibling. Many fans theorizing she maybe also part of clone and she along with the other Ple clone army was based on Alicia Zabi DNA Material. * Its unknown if Ple classify as normal Newytpe or Cyber Newtype. Since she shown almost able to control Psyco-Gundam MK.II with her psycommu and Psyco-Gundam only can use by Cyber-Newtype, Ple is believed to be Cyber-Newtype. ** If its true, Ple is one of very few cyber-newtype character who shown very stable and sane. Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Kids Category:Deceased Category:Amazons Category:One-Man Army Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Love Rivals Category:In Love Category:Mysterious Category:Orphans Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Wrathful Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Envious Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Psychics Category:Anti Hero Category:Self-Aware Category:Suicidal Category:Related to Villain Category:Chaotic Good Category:Noncorporeal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Posthumous Category:Mischievous Category:Optimists Category:Dreaded